1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to portable electronic device, specifically to a portable electronic device having a receiver and an antenna formed therein.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), are now in widespread use. These portable electronic devices enable consumers to enjoy high technology services, almost anytime and anywhere.
Such portable electronic device generally includes a receiver and an antenna formed therein. The receiver is used for converting electric signals into useful information. A given receiver defines a resonance cavity therein covered by a board in order to increase intensification and prolongation of sound. The antenna is attached to the receiver and electrically connected with an antenna circuit board for receiving and/or transmitting signals. However, such portable electronic device has a relative complicated structure and a relative large volume.
Therefore, a new portable electronic device is desired in order to overcome the above-described problems.